midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight, Texas (TV series)
Midnight, Texas is the television adaptation of Charlaine Harris' three book "Midnight, Texas Trilogy" novel series. Developed by NBC, is it Harris' second novel series to be adapted for television, following the hugely successful HBO series True Blood. Currently a time frame of early 2017Parisa's Tweet is NBC's target for this series, but an official premiere date has yet to be released. About The Show Welcome to a place where being normal is really quite strange. From the visionary director of "Mr. Robot" and based on the hit book series from the author behind HBO's "True Blood" comes a journey into a remote Texas town where no one is who they seem. From vampires and witches to psychics and hit men, Midnight is a mysterious safe haven for those who are different. As the town members fight off outside pressures from rowdy biker gangs, ever-suspicious cops and their own dangerous pasts, they band together and form a strong and unlikely family. Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo (0/10) *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop (0/10) *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh (0/10) *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity (0/10) *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell (0/10) *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger (0/10) Recurring *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan (0/10) *Sean Bridgers -as- Sherriff (0/10) *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong (0/10) *Joanne Camp -as- Xylda (0/10) *Kellee Stewart -as- Madonna Reed (0/10) *Lora Martinez-Cunningham -as- Officer Tina Gomez (0/10) *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong (0/10) *John-Paul Howard -as- Connor Lovell (0/10) *Bob Jesser -as- Shawn LovellDeadline Bob Jesser (0/10) *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (voice) (0/10) * Aaron French -as- Officer BrenchleyAaron French Twitter (0/10) Guests *Kat Sawyer-Young -as- RachelKat Young Reference (0/10) *Odelya Halevi -as- PiaATN Entertainment (0/10) *Zahn McClarnon -as- UnknownZahn Reference (0/10) *Taylor Black -as- GinaTaylor Black Resume (0/10) *Rob Franco -as- UnknownRob Franco Instagram Post OneRob Franco Instagram Post Two - Bad Moon Raisin' (0/10) *Ryan Staats -as- UnknownRyan Staats Resume (0/10) *Kenneth Miller -as- UnknownKenny's Instagram Post (0/10) *Chris Wright -as- UnknownChris Wright IG (0/10) *Challen Cates -as- UnknownChallen's Tweet (0/10) Production Crew *'Directors:' **Niels Arden Oplev **Steve Shill (Ep 1x04)Parisa's IG Photo **David SolomonPress Release **Milan Cheylov **Nick Gomez **Mairzee Almas **Kevin Tancharoen **Greg Beeman **Mairzee Almas (Ep 1x07)Al Septien Tweet confirmation **Lawrence KarmanArielle's IG DOC *'Writers:' **Monica Breen **Al SeptienAl Septien Twitter **Mark KrugerMark Kruger Twitter **Turi Meyer *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Breen **David Janollari **Niels Arden Oplev **Anne-Marie McGinteeAnne Marie Reference *'Cinematography:' **Eric Kress **Aziza MurrayAziza Murray **Aileen Mileen (Focus Puller)Aileen's IG Account *'Composer' **Jacob GrothGroth Reference *'Casting' **Eric Souliere (Director)Casting Reference **Sara Isaacson (Director)Twitter Post **Adam Goodell (Associate) *'Crew' **Vanessa Sharp (Hairstylist)Vanessa Sharp Instagram **Ashley Moore (Hairstylist)Vanessa Sharp Instagram **Aurelia Corcoran (Assistant to the Director)Aurelia Corcoran LinkedInJessica Beavis Instagram *'Location Coordinator' **Alex GianopoulosAlex Gianopoilos Instagram PostAlex Gianopoilos LinkedIn **Jessica BeavisJessica Beavis LinkedIn AccountJessica Beavis Instagram **Jennifer JoyceJennifer Joyce LinkedIn AccountJessica Beavis Instagram *'Stunts' **Caitlin Dechelle (for Arielle Kebbel)Arielle's IG Development On May 13, 2016 NBC announced that they had picked up the American drama television series for a 13 episode order from Universal Television, and David Janollari Entertainment.Midnight, Texas, From True Blood's Charlaine Harris, Ordered at NBC On Nov. 13th, Parisa tweeted that the season will consist of 10 episodes, though this has not strictly been confirmed by the network.Parisa's Tweet The cast consist of François Arnaud, Dylan Bruce, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Arielle Kebbel, Sarah Ramos, Peter Mensah, Yul Vazquez and Sean Bridgers, with Monica Owusu-Breen as writer and showrunner. Jason Lewis would later be announced as another member of the cast. Whether or not he's a series regular is currently unknown.Midnight Texas - Jason Lewis Joins Cast Day one of production for season one of Midnight, Texas began on October 10, 2016.Tweet from Al Septien A screening for both the official trailer and pilot of the series was released during 2016's New York Comic Con panel #NYCC The New Mexico Film Office announced that the series is filming in Albuquerque, Santa Fe, Bernalillo and Belen through February 2017.Filming Locations As of October 31, 2016, the series has moved on to Season 1 Episode 4.Parisa' Halloween Tweet Script #3, Episode #4 Episode 4 marks the appearance of two guest characters, Odelya Halevi (Pia) and Zahn McClarnon (unknown). Odelya's character is a vampire.Odelya' Pia Reference It is unknown who or what Zahn portrays.Zahn Reference While still filming Episode 4 (Nov. 4), it appears that the entire main cast makes an appearance and that specifically Dylan and Parisa interacts indicated by Al's tweet about watching dailies of their characters.Al's Tweet To date, Albuquerque Studios has employed 450 crew and 1,800 background members.Studio References As of December 1st, 2016, the series has moved on to prep for Season 1 Episode 7 with the introduction of Smallville director Mairzee Almas.Al's tweet about Ep1x07 As of December 8th, 2016, the cast receives the script to Season 1 Episode 7.Parisa receives script for Ep7 via email Due to the time frame given (in which script reads for episode 7 began and directorial announcements for episode 9 were made), Kevin Tancharoen will likely be directing episode 8. Kevin Tancharoen Director Confirmation Matt Beeman will direct Season 1 Episode 9.Al Septien Twee about 1x09 Despite initial reports, the NBC series has been pick up for a 10 episode count.Al Septien Tweet: Episode Count As of January 18th, 2017, they've begun to prep for the season finale episode.Arielle's IG Story As of January 22nd, the cast has received scripts for episode 10.Parisa Tweets about Script As of January 30th, 2017, the cast, crew, producers, writers and execs have moved on to the final week production for season one.Al Tweet - Final week of production External links *Official Site *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia *IMDb Multimedia BTS Bernardo Saracino reading Midnight Crossroads.jpg BTS Sarah Ramos reading Midnight, Texas Series.jpg Monica's View From Set.jpg Midnight, Texas wreck.jpg Midnight Texas house.png BTS Abandoned Train Yard.jpg BTS Jason Lewis with a Horse, New Mexico.jpg BTS Shannon Lorance New Mexico.jpg BTS Desert woods.jpg BTS Desert Sunset.jpg BTS Arielle Kebbel with a Horse.jpg BTS Night Forest.jpg BTS Night Forest 2.jpg BTS Night Forest 3.jpg BTS Night Forest 4.jpg BTS Peter Mensah on horse.jpg BTS François Arnaud happy and Sarah Ramos sad.png BTS Sarah Ramos sad and François Arnaud happy.png BTS Jason Lewis Sunset New Mexico.jpg BTS Yul sigil watch.jpg BTS midnight texas outside.jpg Al Septein twitter photo carving pumkins with Midnight Texas cast.png BTS Arielle Kebbel - Olivia Charity.jpg BTS Sarah Ramos Creek Devil Costume.jpg BTS Parisa Pumpkin Carving Twitter.jpg BTS On Set Halloween Bernardo Saracino Twitter.jpg BTS Parisa Bobbysoxer Halloween.jpg BTS Yul Vazquez wearing hat.jpg Jason Lewis Donuts Coins.jpg BTS Arielle Kebbel Midnight Texas I love you this much.jpg BTS Midnight Texas set filtered.jpg BTS Jason Lewis Goofing off before work.jpg BTS Blunt mobil on set.jpg Midnight Texas black and white.jpg Bernardo Saracino house.jpg Full moon.jpg Francois arnaud snap chat pt 1.jpg Francois arnaud snap chat pt 2.jpg Francois arnaud snap chat pt 3.jpg Scenic South West.jpg BTS Yul Velquez (Rev).jpg BTS Cafe.jpg Jason Lewis with fans.jpg Dyaln Bruce with fan.jpg Red, white, and blue barn.jpg BTS Jason Lewis, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Bernardo Saracinco, and Kellee Stewart.jpg Desert tree.jpg Yul Vazquez on plane.jpg BTS Taylor Black NBC Midnight Texas.jpg BTS Production Set.jpg BTS Production Set 'Moonlite Welding'.jpg Midnight, Texas mountain.jpg BTS Francois Arnaud Nuevo Mexico.jpg BTS Parisa Albuquerque View.jpg Parisa Fitz-Henley Headshot.jpg Kellee Stewrt head shot.jpg Parisa fitz-henley horse ranch.jpg BTS On Set Production.jpg BTS Locations department checking over future backlot of Midnight, Texas.jpg BTS Kellee Stewart 'Madonna' Trailer.jpg BTS Stage 7 Midnight, Texas Office.jpg Cloudy sky.jpg BTS location shoot.jpg Straight Road.jpg BTS THE Q))).jpg Midnight texas bag.jpg Clowns at hotel.jpg Sharpie tattoo.jpg BTS shot of town.jpg BTS Empty road.jpg Arielle Kebbel snapchat 2017.png BTS Arielle Kebbel on snapchat.jpg BTS playtime.jpg Peter Mensah and Arielle Kebbel at the Sixt.jpg BTS Spooky night.jpg Parisa Fitz-Henley and Justin Hartley at Golden Globes.jpg Parisa Fitz-Henley at Golden Globes party.jpg Parisa Fitz-Henley and Bresha Webb at Golden Globes.jpg Parisa Fitz-Henley and Yong Kim at Golden Globes.jpg François Arnaud and Peter Mensah.jpg Midnight Texas logo MTX.jpg Midnight, Texas Cookies.jpg Midnight, Texas Cookies 2.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby and Francois Arnaud at MAS Tapas y Vino.jpg Cast and Crew - David, Monica, Peter, Jason, Francios, Yul and Charlaine.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby and Carlaine Harris.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby and Peter Mensah.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby, Yul Vazquez and Francois Arnaud.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby and Monica Owusu-Breen.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby and David Janollari.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby and Jason Lewis.jpg Leah Marilla Thomas Making Art and Learning Secrets.jpg SciFi Vision Jamie Louise Ruby and the bear.jpg SciFi Vision Jamie Louise Ruby and the bear 2.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby at Manfred's Place.jpg @Hanhonymosu set visit manfred's place.jpg @Hanhonymosu set visit with bear.jpg @Hanhonymosu set visit with bear 2.jpg @Hanhonymosu set visit.jpg @Pure Fandom at Midnight Pawn.jpg @Pure Fandom Creepy doll in Midnight Pawn.jpg @Pure Fandom Dinner at Manfred's.jpg @Pure Fandom Lyn Palmistry.jpg Anthony Ramos and Arielle Kebbel.jpg Anthony Ramos and Dylan Bruce.jpg Creepy lamp and ball and chain.jpg Curt Wagner and Peter Mensah glasses on point.jpg Curt Wagner time to hit the road.jpg Emma Loggins photo of cast and crew.jpg Emma Loggins set visit Manfred's place.jpg Emma Loggins set visit with cast and crew.jpg Fahnia Thomas and Dylan Bruce - Everything is bigger in Texas.jpg Manfred's business Palmistry.jpg Midnight pawn shopping.jpg Midnight pawn sign.jpg Salt and Pepper Shake holder and doll.jpg Scary things at Midnight Pawn.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby Strange and Creepy things at Midnight Pawn.jpg SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby Manfred's RV.jpg BTS Peter Mensah Midnight coming soon.jpeg Quotes Manfred Bernardo: Harold, make yourself known…. Get out of my body Harold! Manfred Bernardo: Hey Grandma. Xylda: Don’t tell me, another hijacking? Manfred Bernardo: Only a second. I ended it quick. Xylda: You need to settle down. This move will be good for yah. You’ll be safe in Midnight. Manfred Bernardo: That’d mean a whole lot more coming from someone who wasn’t dead. Bobo Winthrop: I checked you out before renting the house. You’re a psychic. Madonna Reed: No Family, no friends. He’s running from something. Creek Lovell: Then he’ll fit in just fine. Manfred Bernardo: What are you exactly? Lemuel Bridger: Vampire is one word for it. Manfred Bernardo: Usually I’m the freak in the room. Creek Lovell: You meet your neighbors yet? Like the Rev? I still haven’t figured him out. I know Fiji is more than just a cat lady. And then there is Olivia. Olivia Charity: Hundreds of Podunk towns in Texas, why ours? Lemuel Bridger: Untie him, he is one of us. Midnight has been a haven for centuries. People like us, make it home. Unknown: I need to report a body. She’s definitely dead. Manfred Bernardo: What is it that you need to tell me? Sheriff: The crime scene was ritualistic. Thought that was curious. Lemuel Bridger: With the police slinging torches, pitchforks aren’t far behind. Bobo Winthrop: I did not kill her! Manfred Bernardo: I’ll help, however I can. Lemuel Bridger: You don’t want to start a war. Creek Lovell: If you gonna kiss me, now would be a good time. References Category:Midnight, Texas series